This invention relates to a process for producing olefin polymers and to a high activity catalyst suitable for use in the process. The present invention relates to a catalyst, the method for making the catalyst, and a polymerization process for employing the catalyst.
In accordance with one aspect, this invention relates to an improved olefin polymerization catalyst produced by admixing a rare earth metal hydride, a ligand, and a Lewis acid. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst system comprising a lanthanide-containing catalyst component and a cocatalyst comprising an organoaluminum compound. In accordance with still another aspect, this invention relates to the formation of mono-olefin polymers and conjugated diene polymers in the presence of a rare earth metal hydride-containing catalyst produced as set forth herein.
It is old in the field of olefin polymerization to prepare solid polymers by employing catalyst systems comprising a transition metal compound and an organometallic cocatalyst. It is also known that the productivity of such catalyst can generally be improved if the transition metal compound is employed in conjunction with another metal compound. Many of the prior art catalyst systems are relatively low in activity and, as a result, research continues in an effort to improve the catalyst systems with respect to production of olefin polymers. The present invention is concerned with new high productivity catalysts which employ rare earth metal hydrides as one of the components of the catalyst for the production of polymers from olefins.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved polymerization catalyst.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved process for the production of olefin polymers.
Other objects, aspects, as well as the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims.